1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of depicting a half-tone image in which the half-tone image is formed with grey steps and is generated from equal-sized image dots which are arranged in predetermined grid positions and whose number per unit area determines the grey step in question, and to an arrangement for implementing such method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When depicting half-tone images using dots of the same size and of the same color, it is conceivable to arrange the image dots in a grid having two lines of orientation, corresponding to the axes of a rectangular coordinate system. In each case, a constant number of grid positions can be used to form an image patch of constant size and shape. The number of image dots in each image patch determines the grey step in question. The image dots can be distributed within the image patches statistically or following a preset pattern corresponding to the grey step to be reproduced
When the grid positions are arranged with two lines of orientation, the image dots must be of relatively large diameter to achieve complete cover when all the image dots are being used. Moreover, with such an arrangement of the image dots, there is a danger of moire patterns occurring with certain grey steps.